Vampire and BFF's
by AwkwardYoutuber
Summary: Eric creates a new vampire... that happens to be Jason Stakehouses daughter, and that causes unwanted problems
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Annie Maslow was awful at everything. The only thing she was semi-good at was saving her BFF Danni Schmidt but even she failed at that and now Danni is an undead creature also known as a vampire, but let me start from the begging.

One day Annie and her BFF Danni were watching the new episode of "Big Time Rush" when they heard a gunshot and Danni looked outside she saw 8 year-old Mishelle Cook on the ground with blood spilling from her chest.

"Mishelle is outside and I think she got shot we need to go out there" said Danni getting her coat

"Danni we can't go out there someone may shoot us" Annie said scared

"We can't just leave her we need to do something she is only 8 maybe we can call 911"

"Okay I will call 911 but, you get your boney butt back here"

"I'm going out there" Danni said already out the door

Within 5 seconds Danni was on the ground and she was dead.

Danni was gone and Annie couldn't believe she'd been there he whole life and there she laid dead. Annie was about to go out there when someone with superfast sped came and had fangs and then Annie realized it was a vampire.

"H-H-Hello" Annie said barely still shocked that her Best Friend was dead

"Hello is this your friend that my idiot brother killed" said a man in a deep voice

"Yes" said Annie crying now

"I'm so sorry about that he believes that he should believe shoot his food I feel awful but I don't really know why would you like me to turn her into a vampire Miss Annie Maslow" said the man

Annie was shocked she didn't know what to do aside from being clumsy Danni was also sacred of a lot of things and one of those just so happens to be vampires could Annie really make he into something that she was scared of she couldn't… But she couldn't lose Danni even more

"Well she be okay after the change" asked Annie

"Yes but she will be very confused and very hungry and will want and need to be around me for about 2 weeks then she will remember you and she may be able to be around humans without eating them, it depends on their maker, but since I can be around humans she will be able to too, and my name is Erick" said Erick

"Please turn her and keep her safe and then can you please come back soon" said Annie with herself in disgust she couldn't believe what she was doing she new Danni would most likely hate her for _forever _

"Okay but know she may not come to be like most vampires because she lost most over her blood there is hardly any for me to drink" said Erick nonchalantly like he had done this before and was comfortable with the fact that he was trying a girl who hated vampires into a vampire.

"Wait hold the phone what do you mean by there isn't enough for me to drink don't you just have to bit her and be done with it" asked Annie confused

"No that is drinking a humans blood to turn a person into a vampire has a blood exchange so she is like my new daughter and I'm like her new father, but because she is only 12 she will need to stand by me for a longer time so that is why she must be near me for 2 weeks, because younger girls need parents"

"Okay but come back when you can I need to see my BFF" said Annie starting to cry

"It will be okay child but there will be some consequences with this decision but we will talk about that later" said Sam starting to bite a dead Danni

Annie couldn't watch, so she went inside praying that her BFF would be okay


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: _**DANNI'S P.O.V**_

I woke up in a dark and what seemed to be a cold basement, but I felt no cold

"W-W What am I doing here" asked Danni with fright in her voice

"Hello my child" said a man with a deep voice that kind-of sounded like her father

"Daddy is that you what happened to me" said Danni still scared

"No my child I am your new father and you are a vampire now" said man with a little happiness in his voice

"A vamp- vampire NO! Annie probably put you up to this" *click* and with that her fangs popped out of her mouth

"My child, are you hungry your fangs popped out"

"F-FANGS! No I don't have any fangs"

"My child yes you do I can see them clearly you need blood I will go get some stay here and I will answer any question you have" said the man on his way out the door

Do I really have fangs thought Danni, and she reached up and felt her incisors and they were huge and pointy and she pressed the end and it cut her finger and in the same instant it healed. That freaked her out and she yelled as loud as she could

"MAN!"

He came back in a second with some random person and he looked as scared as Danni did

"My child what is wrong" said the man with deep concern

"I accidently poked myself with these… these…"

"They are called fangs my child you use them to drink blood from humans"

"Yeah okay anyway I poked myself with these 'fangs' and my finger started bleeding and then in the same second it was gone" said Danni still a little freaked

"My child you are a vampire you have many ability's but first drink and then I will explain and answer all of your question"

"Drink what do you have water or something…"

"No my child you must drink human blood"

That sounded disgusting to Danni but for some reason at the thought of that her mouth watered and in a blur Danni's mouth was on this dude's neck drinking his blood. It tasted amazing like she was meeting the stars "Big Time Rush"… But better. With every sip of his blood Danni felt stronger and stronger.

"My child if you don't want to kill him you may want to stop" said the man with non-caring in his voice.

Danni didn't want to stop but she didn't want to be a murder so she forced herself off of the man and her fangs disappeared

"Now my child, do you have any questions" said the man

Danni had so many question she didn't know where to so she started with the obvious question

"What is your name"

"Eric Night"

"Am I really a vampire or did Annie put you up to this"

"Well my child both, last week my brother shot someone and you went to help her and then he shot you and I felt bad and I offered to turn you into a vampire and she was very conflicted and she finally decided yes and here we are, but don't be mad at your friend her heart was in the right place she didn't want you to die and so here we are."

"You said I had abilities what are they"

"My child you have night vision, vampire speed, strength, healing abilities, and glamouring."

"Um…okay next question why do you keep calling me your child I have a mom and my dad that I need to get back to?"

"My child they are no longer your family I am your new father and you will live forever."

"Is that why you always call me 'my child'."

"Yes and you are no longer Danni Schmidt you are Danni Night."

"Okay…um do I have to call you Dad or can I call you Eric or what…"

"You can call me Eric."

"Okay Eric."

"Anymore question Danni"

"Yes can you help me learn to use these new powers" asked Danni overwhelmed

"Over course but I need to attend to something's so stay here"

"Okay Eric thank you."

With that he was out the door in speed that only a vampire could see. Danni was tried and saw a coffin with a note on it.

'_Danni vampires sleep in coffins you may make it your own'_

_~Eric _

Danni climbed into the coffin and slept


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: _**ERIC P.O.V **_

I went upstairs to the bar alone to find Tara and Pam sucking faces with a fangbanger.

"Pam Tara I need to talk to you" I said going unto my office

"You called" said Tara

"I have new Progeny her name is Danni and she is 12… Tara I want you to go talk to her."

"Me why me" asked Tara

"1. She hated vampires like you 2. You are the youngest out of all of us… and do it later she is asleep now."

"Why did you turn then" asked Pam

"Because Randy killed her and he friend wanted me to turn her… kind of like you Tara again." I said

"Okay I will… can I go back to my meal." Asked Tara

"I'm going over to Sookie's house tomorrow night I want you to bring Danni ok?"

"Okay" said Tara

"Pam tomorrow I want you to stay here."

"Fine… I'll make myself… _busy_" Pam said staring at Tara

I didn't want to stay for the conversation they were going to have so I took off to Sookie's house. When I got there Jason was there and I actually was glad because I needed to talk to him also.

"Hello Sookie… Jason."

"Well Sook I think I will go" Jason said as he started to get up

"Jason wait… I need to talk to you too"

I could feel Sookie in my head reading my thoughts and when her eyes got big I knew she knew about Danni

"Jason you need to stay I don't know how you are connected to this… but if nothing else I need you here."

"I'm asuming you know about Danni" I asked Sookie

"Danni Schmidt… Alice's little girl" asked Jason

"Yes… Jason please tell me you didn't sleep with her." Asked Sookie

"I…Well I…" Jason said

"You didn't!"Sookie said

"What did he not do" I asked stepping toward him

"Not only did he sleep with her… He is Danni's_ biological_ dad." Sookie said

"Jason… you…a…father…" I said not getting the words out

"Jason there is something you should know about your daughter" Sookie said sitting on the couch

"Sookie let me… Jason My brother Randy shot Danni… and her friend Annie wanted me… me to turn her into a vampire and I did."

"You…You.. _bitch _how could you." Jason said

"Jason… he saved Danni and she is coming her tomorrow… you need to stay."

"Sookie the sun is coming up can I spend the day here." I asked knowing the answer was yes

"Yeah sure it's going to be a long night tomorrow you will need your rest." Sookie said

_**TARA'S P.O.V**_

Eric wanted me to talk to a 12 year-old. I hated kids and vampires and he wanted me to talk to a vampire kid. _Perfect. _I woke up and looked in her coffin and she was asleep. It was dawn and Pam always told me 'a vampire doesn't sleep all night' so I woke her up

"Hello" she said

"Hey kid do you know who I am." I said trying to be sweet but failed

"Yeah you are Tara Thornton… my dad doesn't like that you are a vampire he hates them."

"I did too and then I became one and the story changed."

"How my father will hate me now" she said starting to cry blood

"Don't cry Kendall Schmidt always hated vampires" I said trying to comfort her

"I'm not talking about him I'm talking about my real dad Jason Stackhouse." She said

"Jason… has… a… kid" I said shocked

"No one knew and I wasn't supposed to tell anyone." Danni said stoping crying

"It's okay I won't tell if you won't" I said trying to calm her

"Thanks… I think I will like you." She said and for some reason that put a smile on my face

"Come on have to go to Sookie's house" I said not so excitedly

"Isn't Sookie your best friend" she asked as we got to the bar

"She still is we just haven't talked… since I was turned into a vampire I don't know how the reunion will be."

"Oh I don't know how my dad will take me being a vampire." She said with a laugh.

I don't know how I knew it but I just knew Danni and I would be good friends. I gave her some Tru Blood and we went to Sookie's house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: _**DANNI'S P.O.V**_

Running at vampire speed is awesome. What wasn't so awesome is what was waiting for us when we got there. My dad looked really mad at Eric. Then there was Sookie who smelled delicious… thinking about it made my fangs pop out and of course that scared Sookie and my dad

"Danni as your maker I command you not to eat Sookie… or Jason" Eric said. I knew then I couldn't eat them then…but I didn't want to Sookie just smelled good. I put my fangs away while my dad just stood there staring at me.

"Hey dad" I said with a smile."

"Jesus Chirst what have they done to you." My dad said

"I was dying" I said.

"But you are only 12… how could my daughter be a vampire." My dad said. He sounded ashamed of me, like I had a choice to become a vampire

"It's not my fault!" I yelled then ran away. I just followed the scent of something that smelled delicious. That led me back to Fangtasia.

"You are too young to be in here" said a buff dude at the entrance.

"Listen I'm not in the mood." I said trying not to cry

"You are too young."

That made me so angry… I wanted to rip open his chest and rip out his heart. I was just staring at him then I realized that I could glamour him. I concentrated and felt him in my pull then I knew I was controlling him.

"Listen to me I'm Danni Knight and Eric is my father do you know one of his friends"

"Jessica is here" he said just staring at me.

"Thank you I'm going to walk in now and you won't remember me"

"I won't remember you" he said in a happy voice. I left to go find Jessica.

Inside I was looking for Jessica when I couldn't find her I went into the bathroom to see if she was in there. She was and she was feeding on some random dude.

"Um… are you Jessica Hamby." I asked awkwardly.

"Yeah… wait how did you get in her."

"I'm Eric's new Progeny… and I glamoured the guard"

"Prove you are a vampire" said the dude. I was up to my head with humans, and I think Jessica read my mind and she got off the dude and let me start drinking his blood. I got off him when his heart beat slowed rapidly.

"Is that enough proof for you" I asked.

"Yes!" he said scared. Then he ran out of the bathroom

"What can I do for you little on" asked Jessica

"Tara, Eric and I went to Sookie's house… and Jason was their- he is my real dad- Jason made it sound like it was my fault I was turned into a vampire. Then I ran away…, but I smelled blood and came here." I said

"Aw Danni… would you like me to talk to Jason for you." Said Jessica giving me a hug.

"Yeah we should probably go back… but I'm still hungry can we get something to eat first." I asked exiting the bathroom.

"Me to actually, but not here I need to make a stop first let's go to Merlotte's." said Jessica already starting to run.

"Hey wait up" I said starting to run also

When we got to Merlotte's everyone was staring at me, because they knew Jessica was a vampire. I walked in and took a seat at the bar and decided to talk to Sam while Jessica went to talk to someone.

"Hey Sam" I said trying to ignore the staring

"Hey Danni" then he started to sniff the air, then he asked me "Want some True Blood." He asked me

"No thanks, but thanks." I said smiling at him

Everyone's mouth was to the ground… then I realized they knew I was a vampire.

"What… yes I'm a vampire, but I died trying to save someone." I said being really angry.

"They is nothing wrong with that… she should be proud" Sam begun. "And anyone who finds it a problem that Danni is a vampire leave my bar."

After that a bunch of people left but some stayed and that made me feel better.

"Thanks Sam… you didn't need to do that."

"I know but I wanted to."

Then I felt him call me. Eric wanted me to come back to Sookie's house.

"Sam I have to go Eric is calling me… and Thanks again." I said getting up.

"No problem… and next time you come back you get a free Tru Blood"

"Okay… Jessica I'm leaving"

"Okay I'll meet you at Sookie's house" she said

I ran to Sookie's house to find Tara and Sookie gone, probably talking, and Eric and my dad on the porch waiting for me."

"You called Eric" I said not looking at my dad.

"Yes I did Jason wanted to tell you something"

"I'm sorry… I know it's not your fault… do you forgive me" he asked giving me a huge

"Yes as long as you promise never to do it again" I said hugging him back.

"Danni… did you figure out how to glamour someone"" asked Eric

"Yep... Eric I'm hungry can I go get something to eat."

"Yep come on… Tara I'm going with Danni to get some food" said Eric

"Hey dad Jessica is coming to see you."

"What wait" he said but I didn't have time to answer him because Eric and I were flying into the night sky


	5. Chapter 5

_**JESSICA'S P.O.V**_

When I was done with my business I went to Sookie's house to see Jason on the front porch.

"Jessica… did you know Danni was a vampire" Jason asked.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a daughter" I asked a little- no really mad.

"No one was supposed to know… you did know she was a vampire didn't you" Jason said starting to get angry.

"I knew when I was eating… Jason I thought we could tell each other everything" I said bring him into a kiss. Then he I forgot I still had blood on my lips and he tasted the blood.

"Jessica WTF… did I just taste someone… someone's blood" Jason asked pulling out his gun "I have had it with vampires you should die" and he almost hit me but I ran, I ran straight to Bill's crying.

"Bill… Jason tried to shoot me" I said pissed

"Jessica I'm glad you are okay… let me handle this" Bill said and left. To go to sleep

_**1 MONTH LATER: DANNI'S P.O.V**_

Jessica was like a big sister to me, and Tara was my best friend. My dad was always at Sookie's house, Tara and I were always at Sookie's house, but Jessica would always leave when my dad would get there. One day I decided to confront Jessica.

"Hey guys I think I'm going to go" Jessica said.

"Hey Jessica can I talk to you on the porch"

"Yeah sure"

_**ON THE PORCH**_

"Jessica… do you not like my dad" I asked sad

"It's… well… I… he shot me… he told me he was done with vampires" Jessica said

"He… he… h-h-hates me" I said being to cry

"I don't think he hates you… I just think he hates vampires"

"So he hates basically what I am" I said getting up.

I walked in crying and he looked scared but I had, had it with him. I knew I couldn't physically bit him, because Erik had ordered me not to eat him but that didn't stop me from trying.

"I thought you loved me… and how could you shoot Jessica… I thought you loved her too"

"I…I-I-I-I…I…"

I wanted to make sure I was right so I glamoured him, I wanted to make sure he was telling the truth.

"Do you hate me… and answer truthfully"

"I never could never love something that isn't a human I thought I loved Jessica but I was wrong, so I don't love you, but I don't hate you" My dad said

I couldn't take it anymore and I ran away to the only place I knew I could talk to someone Sam's Place.

SOOKIE'S P.O.V

I couldn't believe Jason thought that… Danni was his own flesh and blood, even though she is a vampire that shouldn't change anything. Everyone was yelling at Jason, then Erik came in and he looked pissed.

"You fucking mongrel how could you hurt Danni like that" Erick said.

"It's not my fault she glamoured me" Jason said emotionless

"YOUR RIGHT IT ISNT YOUR FAULT BUT IT IS YOUR FAULT THAT YOU THINK THAT JASON, SHE DIED ERIK BROUGHT HER BACK TO LIFE THERE ISNT MUCH OF A FUCKING DIFFERENCE" I said pissed off.

"Sookie, Jason has shot Jessica and he must be punished" said Bill. I heard a click then realized Bill was about to eat my brother.

"Bill stop" I said.

"Sookie I don't want to hurt you so sorry can't have any faire magic in my way" and Bill hit me then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

_**DANNI'S P.O.V**_

I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I ran into Eric…_ literally_.

"Danni what's wrong" Eric asked

"My… Jason hates me and I hate him" I said then I ran off. I could feel Eric calling me, but I ignored it. I ran straight to Sam's house behind the bar.

"Sam… Jason hates me and I hate him" I said crying some more.

"Shsh Danni it's okay… just tell me what happened" He said getting me some tissues.

_**30 MIUNTES LATER**_

"And that's how it happened" I said, stopping crying.

"Danni… I don't know what to say" Sam said patting my shoulder.

"I want to run away and never come back" I said getting up.

"I know you are a vampire and all… but aren't you too young to do that by yourself" Sam said

"Can you come with me… please then if I'm too young" I asked

"Sure Danni got nothing better to do anyway… where you are going to go" Sam asked

"Forks Washington… it's always raining so I don't think I will burn" I said hopeful

"Well Danni if we bring enough Tru Blood yeah I'll go with you" Sam said getting up.

"Thanks Sam… you're the best… there is something I have to do can you meet me at Sookie's house… in about 20 minutes" I asked

"Yeah sure" he said then I took of running back to Sookie's"

_**BILL'S P.O.V**_

Jessica tried to stop me but I never released her and I command her not to move. Sookie wasn't dead but she hit her head pretty hard so she would be out for a while. Eric was my only problem.

"Eric you want to hurt Jason too… he hurt your progeny as well" I said

"Yes, but I would never hurt Sookie like that" Eric said coming at me.

"Eric I don't want to do this… don't make me do this"

"Bill I'm 10 times your age but the baby fangs away before I get mad" Eric said

"Jessica as your maker I command you to capture Eric" I said laughing then ran to Jason.

I had Jason in my hand about to kill him when Eric's little girl came in.

"Put my… Jason down" she said

"Or what I'm 208 you are a month old who do you think will win this"

"The month old one has a stake… you have nothing but Jason and your fangs… but oh wait I have fangs to" she laughing

"Danni… get out of… here" Eric said.

"Danni I don't want to do this he is making me" Jessica said

"**JESSICA AS YOUR MAKER I COMMAND YOU TO BE THE FUCK SLIENT**" I yelled.

That shut her up and she had captured Eric. While I was dealing with my stupid progeny Danni had the stake to my back.

"You don't know how to use that thing" she said

"Your right… but he does" she said and Jason was up on his feet and she threw the stake to him.

"Jessica as your maker I release you, but first you must avenge my death" Then I felt the stake go threw me and I knew I was dead

_**AN: I have one more chapter then I will be down with this book but don't worry because I'm doing a sequel and it will be with True Blood and Twilight… but I have to finish my other story first :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

DANNI'S P.O.V

"Thank you Danni" Jason said, but I ignored him.

"Sookie are you okay" I asked.

"Yes thanks to Eric" Sookie said getting up.

"Eric are you okay" I asked

"Yes, but Jessica isn't she is going to have to avenge your death, but she doesn't want to" Eric said patting my shoulder

"Your welcome Jason" I said

"I'm your father" he said getting angry.

"You lost the right for me to call you father when you told me that you hate me… and the only reason I came back was to tell Sookie and Eric good bye, not you so you can SHSH!"

"Goodbye" Sookie asked

"Yes, I'm going to Forks, Washington it's the rainiest place in the world… I think I'm awful at geography (**True Story"**).

"Well if you must go look for my friend the Cullen's and tell them you know me Edward Cullen can read minds Alice Cullen can see the future and Jasper can control emotions… Danni as your maker I release you and I will miss you" Eric said giving me a hug

"Your not seriously going to let her go" Jason asked

"I'm going with her" Sam said

"Bye Danni… here take this with you it has my number in it call me if you need anything" Sookie said giving me a hug.

"Bye Aunt Sookie I will miss you"

"What did I tell you about calling me Aunt Sookie, it makes me feel too old" she said with a laugh.

"Jason… Dad I loved- love you I hope you can one day love me again" I said and left him with that because I knew it would be an awkward.

_**AN: I'm really excited to write my new story that I'm going to start it now. Please read it **_

_**Thanks Lauran**_


End file.
